Inventing Shadows
by Ace Trainer Sarah
Summary: Reid remembering Prentiss after her "death". To the song Inventing Shadows by Dia Frampton. One-Shot, pretty short.


**Okay, so this is really short and not worth a whole lot, but this song reminded me of Reid/Prentiss and how Reid would feel after Prentiss "died". Oh, and I totally ship them. But this takes place after "Lauren".**

The music was playing pretty loudly from the party going on next door. Reid was never invited to those things. Even though he was probably only a few years older, he didn't socialize well with young people. Not to mention how much he just wanted to be alone at the moment. He was sitting with his knees up at his chest, just thinking. Remembering. Remembering her. He loved her. He just liked to think of her and how much he missed her. Emily wasn't just his best friend, but he loved her.

The cong changed, but it was different. It wasn't the same kind of loud, dancing music. It was quieter, but he wanted to distract himself from her, so he listened to the words.

_It's not surprising it could end like this.  
><em>_Your eyes are open even when you kiss.  
><em>_You're so distant. So cold, so resistant._

_What a sad song,_ Reid thought to himself. It wasn't exactly making him feel any better about what happened.

_You see the world in only grey and black,  
><em>_Now how could anybody live like that?  
><em>_Without screaming. Without dying, for dreaming._

_You know, _he thought, _she saw the world in grey and black. She never wanted anyone to help her. It got her killed._

_And you stare out the windows at the passing cars  
><em>_And you look at the sky, thank your unlucky stars  
><em>_No, you're never quite happy, right where you are_

Reid flashed back to those memories. It was after a case, and they had gotten back. They were out eating, and Emily was just staring out the window. When he asked her if everything was okay, she could only say, "_Most people have their stars aligned by now. Me, I'm not so lucky_."

_So you keep on, inventing shadows where there are none  
><em>_No, there are none. Yeah, you keep on, inventing shadows where there are none  
><em>_You don't even see the sun, can't you see the sun?_

He ran to the bathroom and splashed water on his face. _I can't keep thinking of her,_ he thought. "Stop it. You'll relapse," he said out loud. He was angry with himself for craving it, but it was either the drug or Emily. At least one was a possibility.

_…the way you're living's like you're half asleep.  
><em>_You just drain me.  
><em>_If I go, who could blame me?_

Reid thought it was speaking to him. But it wasn't just the song, it was Emily talking to him. She was telling him that he couldn't keep living without trying to move on. If she were here, it would drive her nuts that Reid wouldn't live his life. She would have teased him about it, playfully.

He moved back to his bedroom. He took off his shirt and shoes and climbed into bed. He knew he couldn't ever be fully happy again, not without the possibility of having his best friend. He could talk to JJ, sure, but she wasn't exactly Emily. He wished she agreed to go with him to see _Solaris_ with him, so at least he could hold onto that memory of them. One last one to keep him going.

The chorus of the song continued. _Damn, how long is this song?_ Reid thought. He was laying in bed, determined to fall asleep even if the music kept going.

_You're so young, so beautiful. So flawless in my eyes.  
><em>_Don't you know the world shines, every time you smile?  
><em>_Why can't you just smile?_

Those lines sent Reid into tears. He could hear Emily talking to him. She really would want him to move on, even if she was dead. Even if he only saw her as a best friend, she cared for him more than most people. Reid was tired of thinking, tired of being. He drifted along to sleep, contented that Emily had sent him a message in the song. Reid knew he would find a way to make it up to Emily, to live the best he could. He could still here the end playing as he fell asleep…

_You dim the lights in the world I see.  
>How I wish that I could still believe.<br>Time to save me.  
>If I go who could blame me?<em>


End file.
